Maelstrom Twins X
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: After being taken by a mysterious figure on the night of Hinata's failed abduction Naruto and Natsumi Uzumaki are found six months later by three people who will change their lives. (I do not own Naruto or X-men Evo.)


**AN: This is my version of Naruto X by Chrisdz, (made with permission of course) so no one be surprised when their are some similarities however i will try to limit them as much as poissible with the exception of a few key details.**

 **Please Read and Review**

* * *

Three figures moved silently down the darkened tunnel-like hallway. The first of them was a bald man dressed in light slacks, brown wingtips, and dark grey short sleeve t-shirt. He sat in a wheel chair that seemed to be moving by itself. The second was a rather tall man with short slicked back white hair, he wore a suit of red and black armor and a black trench coat. The third was a burly looking man slightly shorter than the second man he had dark hair and wore a dark blue t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots.

"Are you sure this is the right place Charles?" the white haired man asked the bald man.

"Yes of course I am Erik." The bald man replied "These are the coordinates of the signature that Cerebro detected and as you know Cerebro is 100% accurate."

The now named Erik could only nod in agreement having helped build Cerebro he knew its tracking capabilities were spot on.

The third man sniffed the air for a second "I don't like this place Chuck, something doesn't smell right…" he said as three metal claws shot out of his right hand.

The three continued till they found themselves in front of a large metal door with the letters 'A-O' on its face "Should we knock?" the third figure asked with a grin.

Erik just rolled his eyes before raising his hand, the door flexed outward before being partially torn off its hinges and bent against the wall. When the three of them entered the room they found themselves in a strange lab. In the center of the lab were two cylindrical tanks with a monitor connected to each of them. Approaching the tanks the three were shocked to find a boy and girl no older than four sealed within, naked as the day they were born with a breathing mask and several tubes stuck in their bodies.

The three men just looked on as several emotions surged through them Erik was disgusted and enraged, Charles was mortified that anyone could or would do such a thing to two children, Logan however was frozen as a barrage of images bombarded his mind. Clutching his in pain the burly Canuk then launched himself towards the tanks ready to destroy them. Seeing this the other two acted quick Erik used his powers of magnetism to suspend Logan in the while Charles tried to calm him down. Placing a hand on either side of his head Charles began to mentally communicate with the enraged mutant "Logan you need to calm down if you don't you might accidentally kill the two of them." Charles telepathically called out.

Hearing this Logan froze, after taking a few breaths his claws retracted back into his hands. Seeing this Erik released Logan from the magnetic field while keeping a much smaller one active just to be safe "I'm sorry Chuck, I don't know what came over me." Logan said as he put a hand to his head and shook it to remove any remaining images.

"It's alright, now let's see if we can find out what is happening here." Charles said, as he went of to the terminal connected to the tank.

As Charles was working on the terminal the other two began to look around the lab. Suddenly a transparent figure at least seven feet tall with grey skin and red eyes appeared before the tank he wore a set of heavy blue armor with a golden trim, the other two returned to Charles' side in case the figure tried to attack. However the figure didn't move he didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence.

"Charles..." Erik turned to his friend "... what is this?" he asked,

Charles looked back to the screen "I believe it's a recording." he said before pushing a button on the console,

" **If you are seeing this then you have finally awakened. To start things off I am from the future. More specifically I am you and have taken on the name of Apocalypse. In this chamber I have created the next evolution, mutants surpassing the Omega level. Subject A Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto and Subject B Uzumaki Namikaze Natsumi most likely the greatest mutants of their time.**

 **I first encountered them when they were but a mere 24 years of age. By this time they were already a force to be reckoned with and a greater threat than both Charles Xavier's 'X-Men' and Magneto's 'Brotherhood of Mutants.'**

As these words wore spoken both Charles and Erik had wide eyes hearing their names mentioned by this obvious mutant.

 **"The two of them** **were ninja and the brother was the leader of their village, known as the Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Fire Shadow). They were also the sole survivors of their continent after its destruction at the hands of their at the time greatest enemy Kaguya Otsutsuki. The range of abilities at their disposal was truly amazing one of which allowed them to summon enormous talking animals to aid in battle."**

As he said this an image of an older Naruto and Natsumi appeared. Naruto stood exactly six feet in height. His spiky hair was shoulder length and done up in a low ponytail. He wore a pair of black shinobi pants with a red nine-tailed fox on the left leg. Along with this he wore a long sleeved black shirt with a crimson spiral. Over that he wore a sleeveless haori that was a deep crimson color and had black flames designed on it. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal plate with a spiral design with an arrow on the outside of it. Finally he had a similar metal plate hanging off his waist held in place by a long piece of black cloth.

Natsumi stood five-foot seven-inches with shoulder length red hair. She also wore a basic pair of shinobi pants the difference was that her fox was on the right leg. She had similar top to her brother only her spiral was gold and she wore a green vest over it. Finally she wore her headband around her neck.

Suddenly another image appeared of the two Naruto was standing upon a large toad with dark red skin. The toad appeared to be at least one hundred feet in height and oddly enough wore what looked to be a blue robe, a dagger was sheathed at the toad's side and a pipe was in its mouth. While Natsumi was atop a multi-headed serpent with pale blue skin.

" **Regeneration, super strength, superhuman reflexes, superhuman senses, and night vision were just a few of the abilities they possessed. They also had a slight ability to manipulate the elements. Yet none of these were effects of their mutation. Their abilities all seemed to stem from an energy source known as chakra. Upon researching this I have discovered chakra is the key to controlling a mutant's power.**

 **When I first fell through the time hole I had the idea to turn my two greatest enemies into my most powerful weapons. It was then I was able to discover a startling truth. Of the eight tailed beasts I controlled and used in my quest to conquer this world there existed a ninth.**

 **The ninth beast took on the form of a fox with nine tails. The humans of this world refer to it as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, which apparently was the strongest of the nine. It was also known as the Lord of Hell and the Leader of the Bijuu.**

 **On the day of their birth, their father sealed half of the beast into the boy and the other into the girl. However before the process could be completed the fox attempted to pierce the newborns with it's claw, both of their parents then threw themselves in front of the claw preventing the attack. With his last breath the Yondaime sealed the beast, if you need more details I have a file set up with all the information.**

Hearing this Logan was filled with grief and rage. Grief to hear that two of his closest friends had died four years ago. Rage in that no one had told him.

 **I watched the children for four years as they lived among the people of their village. The humans within the village wanted nothing to do with them save one man. The two formed a bond with this man, known as the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren.**

 **Because he was the leader of the village he had the two under constant guard. In this time however the children took to thievery quiet well as no one would provide for them. Two months after their fourth birthday I made my move, their guards having left them to attend a festival within the village and later prevent the attempted kidnapping of a young girl.**

 **It was invigorating to see them cower in fear of me when as adults they feared nothing. Unfortunately, the fox must have sensed my intentions. What resulted was the apparent death of the fox as it threw itself fully into their seals whether this was an attempt to either escape or attack it is unclear. However as is the case with these creatures when they are slain they reappear after a time so I would advise you remain vigilant in the event it returns. Whatever the case the seal fully absorbed it causing several affects. The most noticeable was the permanent slitting of their eyes. This also increased their regeneration ability as well as their senses, and reflexes. It is my belief this is what gave their adult-selves many of their abilities. As it stands only the X-Men's Wolverine is a match to the children's senses, agility, and regeneration among the mutants of today.**

 **Though I cannot claim the ninth beast I still have the children which was my main goal anyway. Thanks to the DNA I managed to get from both Xavier and Jean Grey I have been able to give the two several psychic abilities. The DNA of several other X-men was also successfully added to them giving them their powers. Oddly enough either as a result of their own mutation or the remainder of the Kyuubi's energy within them, they were able to adapt some of these abilities to fit them.**

 **In the case of Wolverine's DNA, the boy instead of having three claws on each hand, has two claws while the third became a blade of sorts that protrudes from his elbows. The girl seems to have developed in a similar way as Wolverine's daughter. I saw no point in adding Nightcrawler's DNA since they already has a teleportation ability thanks to their father.**

 **It seems the boy was somehow able to draw out the Phoenix Force from Jean Grey's genetics. Though it seems the entity is protecting them in a way. This also resulted in the red streaks that have appeared in his hair. I am unsure at the moment but I believe the addition of Storm's DNA may have increased their control over several elements.**

 **Of the Brotherhood members I added the DNA of** **Magneto's children, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff** ** **or Scarlet Witch** and Quicksilver both. Unfortunately neither of their powers have manifested within the two as of yet. Mystique's ability much like her son's was of no use as the two can already shape shift, a gift most likely given by the fox no doubt as it was rumored to be one of the fox's abilities. Toad was also out as quiet frankly I find his abilities useless. The abilities of Brotherhood leader Avalanche however have also yet to manifest.**

 **The addition of Gambit's DNA however seems to have merely resulted in another change to the boy's eyes. The iris remains blue and pupil slit though the iris has become smaller in size. The sclera however has changed to black instead of white. I expected as much so this was not a let down.**

 **I have since begun the process of bonding the adamantium ore to the children. Like Wolverine their regenerative abilities will allow them to survive the process. Upon completion of their mental conditioning the two should be completely devoted to both you and the cause.** " With that the figure vanished.

After regaining his composure Charles once again began flying over the keyboard. Soon the tubes began draining of liquid allowing the comatose twins to slowly fall to the ground. Erik simply watched the monitor of the terminal as it seemed to fly through the information. In less than two minutes a disc was placed within his hands that he knew held the information on his so called brotherhood. Barely three minutes later another disc popped out which Charles quickly pocketed.

Erik could only smirk as he watched the information on the hard drive be quickly erased. Having known Charles for as long as he had the man already knew what he was planning. He would follow his lead and gather his forces and when this bastard made his appearance they would all be ready for him.

"Charles you take the children. Most of their abilities come from your group and with all they've been through they are most likely mentally unstable." Stated Erik getting a nod from his friend.

Removing his coat he wrapped it around the two before picking them up and handing them to Logan. Nodding to his friend Erik allowed the two of them to leave the room before he used his power of magnetism to collapse the room destroying both it and any trace they were there.

* * *

 **(Konoha)**

Sarutobi Hizuren frowned as he looked upon the faces of his two loyal students, Jiraiya and Tsunade. He had called for them for the first time in years and had just told them of the disappearance of their godchildren. The look he received from them would've been enough to kill anyone else.

This was mostly because he had lied and told them originally that both of them had died the night they were born. Suddenly the doors opened and three people entered the room getting raised eyebrows from the group in the room.

Recognizing one of the three the Hokage smiled "Logan-san I'm glad to see you." he greeted the burly mutant.

"You owe me some answers old man." Logan growled.

"What do you mean?" the Hokage asked genuinely confused.

"Why wasn't I told that Minato and Kushina died four years ago and more importantly why wasn't I that not only did their children survive that night but had been kidnapped six months ago?" Logan demanded, hearing the Hokage was more than a little shocked.

"What are you talking about I sent you a letter four years ago and I just sent you one recently about the fact that their children had disappeared, I thought that is why you were here." he replied.

Now it was Logan's turn to be confused as he hadn't received either letter, but before they could continue a new voice spoke up "I am sorry to Hokage-sama, but there is much we must discuss. My name is Charles Xavier; this is my associate Erik Lehnsherr." Said Charles in a perfect Japanese dialect "Would I be correct in assuming these two are your students Jiraiya and Tsunade?" Charles asked getting a nod from the man.

"What is it you wished to discuss Xavier-san?" questioned Sarutobi with narrowed eyes.

"We recently found Naruto and Natsumi in a lab where they was the victim of several experiments." Spoke Erik catching the group's attention.

"I assure you we did not kidnap them. We rescued them." Stated Charles surprising the three shinobi as he seemed to know what they were thinking.

"The person who kidnapped Naruto and Natsumi had been watching them their entire life. He is a mutant that goes by the name Apocalypse." Said Charles.

"What's a mutant?" asked Tsunade breaking into the conversation.

"A mutant is someone who possesses an extra gene that we call the X-gene. Because of this these people develop abilities that normal humans don't possess. Around here I believe you call them Bloodline Limits." Said Charles getting a nod from all three shinobi as each of them knew of the extra gene in bloodline holders.

"Now on your continent these abilities are passed throughout the family. On ours however it appears randomly as does the ability. We aren't sure but its possible our mutations could eventually settle and become bloodlines as well. Now the mutant who took Naruto and Natsumi apparently has a God complex. He is the oldest mutant and is several thousand years old. As such he believes he should rule this world and kidnapped them to turn his greatest enemies into his ultimate weapon. To do this he performed a great deal of experiments on them hoping to give them the abilities of various mutants he knew of. I was one of them and because of this I was able to hear their calls for help when they received my psychic ability. Normally doing this would not be possible to such a degree. Naruto and Natsumi are a special case though having once held the Kyuubi and are able to adapt to the multiple genetic additions. Unfortunately like all mutants they are starting off with next to no control of their new powers. They already carried the extra gene and both have a power all their own that has yet to awaken as well. On top of this the experiments as well as their own experience with this village has made them mentally unstable." Finished Xavier.

"In short we have two four year old children with enough power to destroy the world and no control to speak of." Said Erik causing Jiraiya's eyes to widen.

"The child of destiny." Said Jiraiya quietly yet managing to catch everyone's attention. "When I first stumbled upon Mt. Myoboku and received the Toad contract I was told a prophecy by the Great Toad Sage. It was stated that a child would come along, one of my students. I was told that the child would decide the fate of the world. It would be through them the world would either be destroyed or saved." He explained "At first I didn't put much stock into it, but then everything else began to come true. I became one of the most feared shinobi alive, took on two students with unrivaled potential. Finally I became the author of the greatest selling book on the entire continent."

As this was stated Charles and Erik shared a look between them something that did not go unnoticed by the three shinobi.

"I don't know much about that, but it will be looked into. However what we do know is that Apocalypse intends to start a war in the near future. It is also a guarantee Naruto and Natusmi will play a pivotal role in this. Erik and I will be preparing for this and I suggest you do the same." Said Charles his words getting narrowed eyes from the shinobi.

"Regardless the twins will need to master their new abilities. I can help them with this since most of their powers come from a group I will form in the future. Those that aren't are from Erik's so we will be training them to control these powers." stated Charles getting a sigh from Sarutobi.

"Very well. However I will be sending several scrolls along as well." Stated Sarutobi getting a nod from Charles as he rose and left the room.

"As I promised Minato I will begin training them when they turn twelve. If I have to come to you to do so then so be it." said Jiraiya his voice holding no tone for argument.

"That can be arranged." Said Charles getting a nod from Jiraiya just in time for the Sandaime's return.

"This bag contains everything necessary for Naruto and Natusmi's training. This also includes scrolls left by their father and mother." Stated Sarutobi handing the bag to Charles.

Seeing this Tsunade sighed and after running through a few seals summoned a large scroll. Unrolling the scroll several more appeared in a puff of smoke.

"These scrolls contain a basic to advanced course on the medical arts. Since I already know you're going to go through them I'm giving you this to learn from. Regular doctors are nothing when compared to a medic-nin." Explained the busty blonde as she packed the scrolls into the bag.

"I will also be going to check up on my godchildren when you come for Jiraiya. If something should happen to them however…"

The side wall of the office suddenly shattered as Tsunade punched it. Erik and Charles went wide eyed quickly understanding that would be them should something happen to the woman's godchildren. They also knew where the twin's super strength would most likely come from.

* * *

 **AN: Please Review.**


End file.
